memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Looking Glass Part One/Act Two
In the briefing room their talking about this. Ok so she's from an alternate reality the question is why is she here and how she got here Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his senior staff. Admiral Kira looks at the senior staff. I don't know why she is here, she could have went through a interdimensional portal or a rift to get here says Typhuss as he looks at Will and the senior staff. They're thinking about it, meanwhile in sickbay Laurel gets up and downloads the Valiant's main computer data into a strange device on the console and it flashes and she puts it in her pocket and gets back in the biobed and falls asleep. On the bridge the senior staff walks out of the briefing room and Jenny looks at her console. Our computer just got downloaded Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Typhuss looks at the screen at what was downloaded. What was downloaded? Will asked as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Main computer data says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Hmm, where did it come from? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. She looks at her console. I don't know I need to run a few scans before I can trace it Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson. Will looks at her and nods. In the mess hall Doctor Sanders escorts Laurel into the hall and got some food and Laurel eats it. Wow you must of been starving? Doctor Sanders asked as she looks at Laurel. She nods. Yeah I was stranded in that shuttle for god knows how long I'm just glad that there was a Daedalus class vessel around still Laurel says as she looks at her. She looks at Laurel and nods. Yeah we're still at war with the Wraith they've been attacking our bases and starbases Laurel you need to talk to both the Colonel and the Admiral Doctor Sanders says as she looks at her. She looks at her. I don't know in my reality Typhuss betrayed the Federation to the Cardassians and Wraith Alliance Laurel says as she looks at Doctor Sanders. In the ready room Will and Typhuss are talking about how did Laurel got here when the doors chimed. Come Will says as he looks at the doors. Laurel walks into the ready room. I want to tell you what happened with the database Laurel says as she looks at them and shows them the device. Will looks at it. It's Cardassian design Will says as he looks at it. Typhuss looks at her. You are in a different reality, I'm a different man here, you downloaded main computer data, why Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at them. In my reality the Cardassian/Wraith Alliance destroyed our shipyards that were building the Daedalus class vessels, and I was assigned to get data from this reality, Will your wife Thea is the leader of the resistance in my reality she knew that if you were out here on patrol that you'll understand why I had to do what I needed to do and we stole that from a Cardassian warship we ambushed I was heading to the coordinates of the border when three cruisers intercepted me if it wasn't for the Enterprise I would of been space dust Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. You people from another alternate realities think you can do whatever the hell you want, like steal data without asking and why is this my problem its not our mission to save every reality says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Laurel looks at him. Thea made me promise not to tell you until the time was right and right now the time is right a few years from now Gul Evek will ask Queen Death to ally with his forces and they attack Federation colonies Bajor was the first to fall Laurel says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her and is shocked about this. How the hell do you know what's going to happen in a few years, you could be lying says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Then the doors chimed. Come Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the doors. Lieutenant Gomez walks in with a isolinear chip. I've got something you may wanna see it's records of what happened in her reality Lieutenant Gomez says as she looks at them. Colonel Tyson nods. She puts it into the screen and it shows the planets turning red and then Bajor turns red as Typhuss is shocked by this and looks at Laurel. That doesn't mean its going to happen here if it happened in your reality says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Laurel looks at him. Someone once told me that you were a man of honor and will do anything for the Federation I see I was wrong Laurel says as she takes the chip and storms out of the ready room. Typhuss looks at Will as he's thinking about what he just saw. How do we know that's not a fake says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Lieutenant Gomez looks at them. I ran it through every scan and it was legit star map and sensor logs of what happened to the mothership of the shuttle Carmen says as she looks at them. Will looks at them. We'll maintain our position here in case something interesting happens Will says as he looks at them. Then the ship shakes all of the sudden. Colonel Tyson report to the bridge Commander Keller says over the com. Colonel Tyson, Lieutenant Gomez and Admiral Kira walk out of the ready room. The interdimensional rift opens in front of the Valiant. The red lights are flashing and klaxons are sounding as the crew are hanging onto their consoles and Colonel Tyson sits in the command chair and Lieutenant Gomez heads to the turbolift to go to Engineering to give the ship more shield power. Report Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. She turns to the Colonel. The rift opened up right in front of us we can't break free Lieutenant Sinclair says as she reports what's going on. Admiral Kira suggests something that Harry Kim did to break Voyager free of the gravity well when they encountered the Hirgoen relay station in the Delta Quadrant to get in contact with Starfleet. Compensate for the disturbance, Lieutenant Sinclair says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Sinclair. She inputs commands into the console and the ship moves away from the disturbance and the ship stops being sucked into the rift, as Colonel Tyson turns to his uncle. How did you know how to do that? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss explains it to him. Voyager was once stuck in a gravity well when we were heading towards a Hirgoen relay station, Harry did the same thing then and I remembered says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Then the com activates. Engineering to bridge Lieutenant Gomez says over the com. Will tapped his combadge. Go ahead Carmen Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Who the hell screwed up my warp engines we've got stress fractures on the plasma transfer conduits and warp plasma regulators Lieutenant Gomez says over the com. Colonel Tyson looks at his uncle. We had to shunt enough juice into the engines to get us away from the disturbance Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the crew on the bridge. Next time warn me about it engineering out Lieutenant Gomez says as she ends the transmission. Colonel Tyson turns to Ensign Hakim. Manny take us about 10 kilometers away from the disturbance Mr. Devon I want you to work with the science department and figure out what this thing is all about Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Devon. He nods. Aye, sir Ensign Devon says as he leaves to head to the science lab on deck 13. Admiral Kira walks over to Will. I did the right thing says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I know you did uncle I know but something doesn't add up that rift just randomly appeared out of nowhere, and nearly dragged us into it if it wasn't for that idea then we would of been sucked into the rift Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods and then looks at the rift. Laurel is hiding something I know it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. In the guest quarters Laurel is eating some Chinese food when the doors chimed. Come in Laurel says as she looks at the doors and keeps eating. Both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walks into the room. Ah, Colonel and Admiral excuse the food I got hungry and wanted something to eat Laurel says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. Laurel you mentioned that I was a General and Typhuss was a full fledge Admiral what happened? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I've told you both what you need to know Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Tell us now says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at them. The Cardassian/Wraith fleet attacked Earth and Bajor we made a base on Archer IV while we planned our next move Thea gave birth to a baby girl and named it Julia Ellie Tyson and after that she took full command of the resistance, we did guerella type warfare on the forces until Thea knew that without our Daedalus class vessels the war will never end until the resistance is put down so she devised a plan to send someone through an interdimensional rift to gain intel on the Daedalus class vessels that will help us turn the tide in our war with the Alliance Laurel says as she looks at both Will and Typhuss. Typhuss asked her about where the Alliance will take place. Where will the Alliance take place says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at them. It's all on this chip the coordinates and how many ships will be in orbit around the planet defending it and also the time and day that it will start Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her.